Déjeuner en paix
by feylie
Summary: Un matin de décembre et un Lucius qui songe sur sa vie...C'est mon premier LuciusNarcissa que je dédis à une lectrise qui me l'a demandé.


Je suis là, c'est entendu.

C'est une song-fic, c'est certain.

Par contre… par contre le couple, lui n'est pas habituel venant de moi, lol.

Et oui ! Feylie sous la demande de Celebrian – à qui je dédicace cette song-fic en espérant que ça lui plaira – je me suis penchée sur le couple si charismatique que sont Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy !

Chanson interprétée par Stephan Eicher : « déjeuner en paix »

Disclaimer : je me répète mais c'est essentiel. JKR peut donc dormir sur ses deux oreilles, je ne lui piquerai pas Lucius, promis. Et Stephan Eicher pourra garder sa chanson pour son best-of, lol

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

**Déjeuner en paix**

------------------

_J'abandonne sur une chaise le journal du matin_

Un matin comme un autre.

_Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent_

Un matin où je suis encore le premier à être levé et à passer les portes de ce petit salon.

_J'attends qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se lève enfin_

Je suis un homme seul pour le moment, pas vraiment car ma conscience est là avec moi. Et comme chaque matin je vais réfléchir sur ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait et obtenu, et ce que je désire garder dans ma mémoire d'homme qui vieillit et s'effrite comme les feuilles d'un arbre en plein automne.

Nous sommes au début du mois de décembre. Nous aurons bientôt la visite de Drago. Narcissa n'attend que cela. Depuis que le Poudlard Express a emporté son trésor, elle compte les jours qui la séparent de son fils unique, celui qu'elle chérit sans doute plus que son époux.

Le cœur lourd, je m'avance près de la cheminée.

_Je souffle sur les braises pour qu'elles prennent_

Je relève les yeux des flammes pour apercevoir mon visage qui se reflète sur le miroir posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Un objet qui a appartenu à la mère de Narcissa, si je ne me trompe pas. Mais qu'importe nos possessions, je ne les compte plus. Seul le visage que me renvoie la glace me préoccupe.

Je suis encore loin de contempler une image ridée mais je songe à ma vieillesse, surtout qu'il est possible que je ne n'assiste jamais à la présentation du tableau d'un Lucius Malfoy peint par les pinceaux broussailleux du temps et que je n'assiste jamais au spectacle désolant de mes petits enfants courant et hurlant dans les couloirs de mon précieux manoir.

_Cette fois je ne lui annonce pas_

_La dernière hécatombe_

Je vieillit c'est plus que certain sinon je ne prendrais pas la peine de m'apitoyer sur ces futurs marmots qui me ressembleront certainement, si ce n'est pas dans le caractère au moins dans le physique.

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je cette soudaine pique au coeur alors que je m'étais promis de ne rien m'avouer même si je sais déjà ce que je ressens ?

_Je garderai pour moi ce que m'inspire le monde_

J'ai une soudaine envie de revenir dans le passé pour échapper à ce présent qui se dégrade par ma faute mais également par la faute de tous les hommes.

Je suis fou, dit-on. Je suis inconscient, affirme-t-on. Je suis sans cœur, aussi. Mais est-on certain de parler de moi ? N'est-ce pas plutôt ce monde que l'on décrit ? L'hypocrisie l'a souillé depuis des siècles, les hommes avec leurs fausses vertus ont violé les qualités qui y restaient. Mais chacun se voile la face et accuse son voisin… ici, ce voisin est unique et c'est moi, Lucius Malfoy pour vous déplaire.

Qui détient la vérité de toute façon ? Qui ne cache pas en son sein ce formidable Mensonge que nous utilisons sans vergogne pour ne pas nous montrer tel que nous sommes ?

Je ne suis certes pas l'homme le plus parfait de ce monde, je ne suis sans doute pas aussi dégoulinant de gentillesse que le sont certains pères, maris ou amis, mais je suis moi et je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis.

Je n'ai aucun regret ni aucun remord à avouer devant vous pour que vous les jugiez. Mes actions ne sont pas ceux d'un grand homme et ils ne sont pas bénis par les croyants qui attendent leur messie mais je ne les renierai pas. Mes regrets, je n'en ai pas... ou peut-être un qui est soigneusement enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur et que je garderai pour moi jusqu'au jour où je serai sur mon lit de mort.

Narcissa, elle, n'a jamais plongé dans mes eaux noires. Elle sait mais ne dit rien. Même si son comportement peut paraître égoïste, elle est ainsi.

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait si je le permettais_

_Déjeuner en paix... déjeuner en paix_

Le chacun pour soi et l'isolement seraient presque des moyens honnêtes pour ne pas succomber comme les autres dans un océan de paroles les plus mensongères les une que les autres. Narcissa a opté depuis bien longtemps pour la solitude.

_Je vais à la fenêtre et le ciel ce matin_

_N'est ni rose ni honnête pour la peine_

Nous sommes là devant les ruines d'une autre époque peut-être d'une autre civilisation. Je contemple ce monde, que le temps n'a pas réussi à briser, même s'il ne tient plus aussi fièrement qu'autrefois. Le temps est assassin...

Dehors, le froid s'est bien installé.

A l'intérieur, entre les murs de ma maison, la chaleur est toujours là même si certains en doute.

Je pose mon regard autour de moi.

Ce manoir… Un cocon loin de ce monde que mon maître rêve de dominer. Un cocon que je préserve pour protéger les miens. Ma femme et mon fils. Narcissa et Draco les seuls qui comptent à mes yeux même si je ne leur montre pas assez.

C'est étrange. Un serpent aussi connu qu'un Malfoy n'est pas du genre à courber l'échine devant Eros. Pourtant, j'ai bel et bien succombé aux sentiments. Je me rappelle encore cette douce jeune fille au port aristocratique et au regard impénétrable.

Malgré sa beauté, Narcissa Black n'avait rien pour attirer mon attention. Sa soeur Bellatrix convenait mieux à mon tempérament. Cette dernière n'hésitait pas à crier haut et fort ses opinions quitte à le regretter amèrement. Narcissa, elle, se taisait, ne dévoilait jamais rien à personne, se parant de son somptueux manteau de silence qu'elle arborait en toute circonstance même en salle de cours.

On aurait pu la croire muette, on aurait pu la croire déshonorée par une de ses tares qui l'auraient définitivement écartée de la noble et illustre maison des Black, sang pur depuis des générations, et ne supportant pas que leur nom si virginale soit tachée des souillures pourpre de la honte.

Les rumeurs étaient là mais Narcissa ne disait rien.

Et cela a fini par m'intriguer. J'en étais venu à m'interroger sur sa voix. L'avait-elle perçante ou l'avait-elle cristalline ? Percevait-on l'ironie dans son intonation ou de l'amusement lorsqu'elle plaisantait ?

Cette voix que je ne connaissais pas, je voulais l'entendre.

Chaque journée passait dans l'attente que cette mystérieuse voix s'élève dans la Grande salle. Le jour, je n'attendais que cela comme un amant attend sa promise dès que le soleil sa cache derrière les persiennes de la lune. La nuit j'espérais que l'aube apporterait les éclats de rire de celle que j'avais fini par connaître... pour finalement l'aimer sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Sa fragilité m'attendrissait, moi qui n'avait jamais considéré les personnes faibles physiquement. Sa douceur me touchait, moi qui n'étais pas connu pour m'attacher aux bons sentiments. Sa beauté m'émouvait, moi qui n'avait rien à envier aux hommes comme aux femmes. Mais ce qui m'impressionnait encore bien plus était ce silence derrière lequel elle se cachait.

J'ai eu beau la taquiner avec mes amis Serpentard, j'ai eu beau me montrer odieux pour qu'elle lâche enfin son masque d'impassibilité pour prendre celui bien plus vengeur d'une déesse grecque que l'on aurait offensée... en vain. Narcissa Black n'était pas femme à monter sur le char d'Arès pour un oui ou pour un non.

Je n'ai compris sa façon de penser que bien plus tard lorsqu'un ange a bien voulu nous offrir son cadeau de noël avant l'heure.

Un matin comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Un matin où le ciel n'a rien à vous annoncer mis à part qu'il rêve d'horizon plus joyeux, moins étouffant.

Assise à la table des Serpentard, l'air songeur, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, elle tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Puis le miracle s'est annoncé sans heurt comme si cela était naturel.

_" Est-ce que tout va si mal ? Est-ce que rien ne va bien ?_

_L'homme est un animal " me dit-elle_

Sa voix n'était ni criarde ni cristalline, elle était unique. Une voix douce qui aurait bercé un enfant, une voix passionnée qui aurait fait des merveilles dans les alcôves, une voix qui lui ressemblait... sincère, posée et délicate.

_Elle prend son café en riant_

Une voix puis un rire qui a fini par achever mon coeur de Serpentard que j'avais pris soin de murer pour ne pas m'attarder sur les stupides joies de la vie, et ce dans l'unique but d'atteindre mes objectifs.

_Elle me regarde à peine_

A force de persévérance et de compréhension, j'ai fini par lui ôter ses mots sans qu'elle ne le sache. Et je crois que cela a été une victoire dont je me réjouirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Avoir gagné le coeur d'une Serpentarde et pas la moindre... Celle qui sait ce que la vie lui réserve et préfère donc se taire pour ne pas médire davantage sur ce monde.

_Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine_

_C'est pourquoi elle voudrait enfin si je le permets_

Nul besoin de me le répéter.

_Déjeuner en paix... déjeuner en paix_

Elle me le répète depuis notre premier vrai "contact" et me le répète depuis notre mariage et encore aujourd'hui... Je prie pour qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'au jour où mon coeur cessera de battre pour elle, à ma mort et pas avant.

_Je regarde sur la chaise le journal du matin_

Je ne me pose pas trop de question pour la suite. A quoi bon ? Pour le moment, j'essaie de garder ces souvenirs intacts. Garder ce qui a été ma vie avec la femme qui m'a tant donné - mon fils - et qui m'a suivi malgré ce qu'elle pensait de mes activités, simplement par amour. Elle sait de toute façon que l'homme n'est pas parfait.

_Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent_

Qu'on m'accuse de vouloir la guerre pour la destruction... Je ne vais pas revenir dessus. Mais sachez que je n'ai aucune haine en moi, peut-être de la colère. Peut-être que je cherche à détruire pour reconstruire ce monde que Narcissa désirerait avoir.

Le jeune adulte que j'étais était plein d'impatience et prêt à démontrer ce qu'il savait faire. Je savais que le monde, ce bien précieux pour tout homme, était à portée de ma main. J'avais hâte de le cueillir pour à mon tour y déposer ma marque, celle des Malfoy.

Je l'ai fait mais à quel prix.

Il n'était pas question pour moi de me fondre dans le plus grand monde. Je voulais être de ceux qui sont différents, ceux qui sont uniques. Et j'ai donc écouté les mots… Ceux d'un sorcier.

Sa voix m'a perdu.

Sa lumière m'a éblouit.

Son aura m'a consumé.

Attirer par des paillettes, la fièvre s'est enclenchée.

La raison a divagué.

Ce sorcier nous assurait que derrière cette vie sans étincelles, se trouvait une autre voie.

Le piège.

L'aube s'est bien levée mais au fur et à mesure que les grains de sable sont venus grossir le contenu du sablier de Chronos, j'ai vu l'horizon se teinter du voile fade et amer des désillusions.

J'ai eu tout, mais je vais sans doute perdre beaucoup.

Et cette crainte silencieuse me hante plus que tout même si je ne l'avoue pas.

La porte s'ouvre et un soleil lumineux apparaît en ce jour terne.

Comme toujours, Narcissa ne prend pas la peine de poser un regard sur moi. Elle va directement s'installer à la table, devant son café devenu essentiel pour elle. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle lève la tête en fermant les paupières. Et je dépose un baiser sur son front.

Nos regards se croisent ensuite et je vais enfin m'asseoir face à elle.

Rien n'est dit mais les sentiments sont là et nous le savons tous les deux. Les elfes viennent d'entrer et déposent nos victuailles sur la table.

Je verse du café dans nos tasses puis, je prends la mienne que j'avance vers mes lèvres. C'est alors que Narcissa pose un regard sur moi et sa voix, cette belle voix qui m'ensorcelle toujours, me formule sa question.

_" Crois-tu qu'il va neiger ? " me demande-t-elle soudain_

Je sourcille. Une phrase anodine mais qui je sais - j'ai appris à lire entre ses lignes - me demande implicitement si j'ai pensé aux cadeaux de son garçon qui lui manque tant. La magie de noël est sans doute la seule chose à laquelle elle croit encore en ces temps troubles.

_" Me feras-tu un bébé pour Noël ? "_

Je manque de recracher le liquide amer et chaud. La surprise passée, je reprends constance et je l'interroge du regard.

_Et elle prend son café en riant_

Cette phrase l'amuse. C'est ce que je comprends lorsque je vois la lueur de malice irradier ses belles prunelles aux teintes froides.

Mais Narcissa ne rajoute rien et reprend son rôle qu'elle n'a quitté que le temps d'une plaisanterie ou d'une idée saugrenue qui lui ait passé par la tête.

_Elle me regarde à peine_

Je pourrais me sentir blessé d'être ainsi mis de côté mais c'est cette manie de tout garder pour elle qui m'a attiré.

- Tu devrais jeter ce journal, Lucius.

Je regarde le journal que j'ai déposé sur la table lorsque je me suis assis.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde sorcier ? Avec tous ces...

- Non, merci, Lucius. Je vous connais...

_Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine_

- Très bien, dis-je en me levant et en allant jeter le journal dans la cheminée qui flambe aussitôt.

- Lucius.

- Oui, ma chère femme.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. J'ai oublié que dans ma longue liste des choses que j'admire chez ma femme, il y a ce sourire.

- Soyez toujours égal à vous-même, mon époux. Je suis votre femme et je vous suivrai même si le monde entier se mettait à vous haïr. Je pourrais vous juger mais je sais déjà que vous le faites au fond de vous... Votre vérité sera la mienne, peu importe si je dois la payer par la suite.

- Je vous en remercie, ma chère épouse.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire.

Je me penche vers le visage de ce beau brin de femme pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'oubliais aussi que j'adorais ses baisers.

Nous scellons ainsi la même promesse que nous nous sommes faits le jour de nos noces.

Lorsque je me redresse, elle est aussitôt redevenue de glace et silencieuse. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

_C'est pourquoi elle voudrait enfin si je le permets_

_Déjeuner en paix, déjeuner en paix_

Je m'installe en face d'elle et la vie reprend son cours paisible dans ce manoir où j'ai réuni les secrets que je suis le seul à posséder, à chérir et à admirer sans jamais me fatiguer, comme si cela était mon coin de paradis.

Un coin de paradis que je perdrais sans doute bientôt…

xxx **The End **xxx

Ca y est ! Je l'ai enfin écrite ma première song-fic sur Lucius et Narcissa ! Par contre, pour savoir si c'est réussi, je dois attendre l'avis des fans de ce couple... quelle pression, m'sieur, dame !

Bisous.


End file.
